


Love Confession

by Yumi_Nakamura



Series: Love Confession [1]
Category: OC's - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Nakamura/pseuds/Yumi_Nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eryn (a male or female) is in love with their best friend. Always trying to confess, but failing miserably. When Eryn's best friend invites them over for dinner and a drink, Eryn tries again......how does it turn out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confession

“I…I…” My voice is trembling and wavering. I don’t think I can do this. Just as I was thinking I had gathered enough courage again he holds my hanging head in his hands and makes me face him, shattering my confidence like a glass window. I stare into his eyes, his deep chocolate wells of eyes. Worry and concern staining his wonderful face. I blush like mad and try to avert my eyes. He pulls me back to face him.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok? Your face is red, do you have a fever?”

He moves one of his hands from my face to my forehead in attempt to check for a fever, but I am able to quickly brush his hand away, and I turn away from him.

“Erin……?”

“It’s not that. I need to say something but I just can’t. Will you please be patient with me?”

“Erin…” He pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tight. “I will wait as long as you need me to, you will find that I am a very patient man.”

I clutch his chest like a helpless child. I start sobbing like crazy, staining his grey shirt.

“Uhh…” Now he was blushing or was it the sudden change in heat. I actually don’t care.

“Are you okay? What’s with all this drama? You aren’t usually this emotional.”

“Ah…I’m sorry.” I feel sort of bad now. It feels like I have been depriving him of the truth, the truth about my feelings. I have an inkling that he already knows but, I still want to tell him. I moved out of his tight embrace to look him in the eyes.

“You are so nice and considerate…”

“Uh…” Both our faces turned bright crimson. I decided to continue for his benefit.

“You are so caring, even when you shouldn’t need to be, and there are so many more reasons why I…I…I…..I lo…I…I lo….sigh…I can’t seem to say it. I am struggling to even form these words in my head, I am underserving of you and of these feelings. I may not be able to ever say them” I hang my head in my hands and start to cry.

“I…am…so…sorry…” I said in between sobs that filled my whole body and made me shake. I dropped to my knees, surprisingly he knelt down beside me, sitting on his knees, and pulled me down so my head was resting on his lap facing the ceiling. He slowly bent down, his lips just a breath away from my ears, which by now were beet red.

“You know…” he said in a low whisper “…that you are so, so cute, and no matter what you do or say I won’t stop loving you.” Just as he finished he moved to a position where his lips where less than an inch from my lips, just hovering above them, taunting, teasing me. I reached up put my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his.

“Thank you.” I mumbled after I broke the kiss. Our little chat made me realise how much I loved and love him, ever since we first met my love has only grown stronger for him and he needs to know it.

“I…I…I…ILOVEYOU! I mean I love you. I love you so, so, so, so much! I have loved you since we first met, and my love for you and only you has grown stronger and stronger over the three years we have been together. You mean so much to me and I don’t ever want to lose you.”

He stared at me. SHIT! I might have said too much. He did say that no matter what I did or said he would love me, I hope that is still true. His stare changed into a gaze, an intimate gaze. I immediately become shy.

“What’s this I see, you acting all strong? What was it that you said again?”

I turn away avoiding looking at him, but still feeling the intense gaze skimming over my backside.

“Awwwww turned cold on me have you? But I believe those three words you said were       I.Love.You. Were they not?”

He didn’t ask anything else. He just walked over to me and pushed me into the wall behind me. Bent down where he was at my ear again but instead of talking into it he bit on it softly, almost lightly chewing. My heart started beating faster and faster, so fast I thought it would beat right out of my chest. Then he picks me up and out of sheer terror that he will drop me I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, clinging for dear life. Then he pried my arms from his neck, put one behind his back and the other stretched out with my hand in his. The he starts to spin around, dipping me one way or another every now and then. I was feeling so dizzy by the time he puts me down. Not giving me anytime to breathe he leans down kisses me full on the lips, which makes me even more dizzier, his arm snakes around my waist pulling me in closer, my arms making their way to his neck again as I pull him down closer to deepen the kiss.

“Stay the night.” He mumbled against my lips only slightly breaking the kiss then continuing full force, as if he said nothing, slipping his tongue inside my mouth, intertwining with my own. I break the intense kiss to breathe but also to tell him that I need to be home by 10:30.

“Just tell them that you are staying at a friend’s place. It shouldn’t be too hard, should it? Wait a sec, I just had an idea.”

“That’s dangerous…” I mumbled under my breath.

“I heard that, well anyway. They said 10:30 right? Just 10:30 right?”

“Um…I believe so. Why?”

“Well I was thinking, yes I know, it’s dangerous, very funny, but I was thinking that if you came home tomorrow at 10o’clock you should be in the safe house, well so to say. What do you think? I could drive you there and maybe you could introduce me to your parents. There we go a great plan that can kill two birds with one stone, not literally.”

“Wait meeting my parents is one right?”

“Yep!”

“Then what’s the second one?”

“That one will have to wait till tomorrow to find out. Just like everyone else.”

“Awwwww! Come o-nghmph!”

Right then in the middle of my sentence he attacks my mouth with his. I then feel his tongue prodding against my lips asking for entrance. I sigh into the kiss granting him entrance. All my rationality goes out the window in one moment.

“I could get used to this. It might be nice for a change.” I thought.


End file.
